cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
AGW-Axis War
Category:wars Category:Alliance Wars The Phoney War *AGW overlords vs. "The Guard" "Hell fighters" "Delta Force" "The Buccaneers" Background The AGW Overlords are a group of WWII flight simmers dating back over 10 years. Notatalldude joined the cybernations Alliance. In early May 2008, Notatalldude of the AGW Overlords tech raided King Match of The Guard. He soon found himself being messaged by their allies The Buccaneers, Hell-Fighters and Delta Force to offer peace and reparations. This was a typical exchange: ----------------------- To: Notatalldude From: Morgaine 5/1/2008 1:02:17 PM Subject: Unprovoked attack upon King Match You will offer peace and reparations to my ally immediately. To: Morgaine From: Notatalldude 5/1/2008 1:39:02 PM Subject: RE: Unprovoked attack upon King Match Lawl, that's assuming he makes no moves at all towards me, and if he does make no moves or attacks on me then I'll think about it. --------------------------- And: --------------------------- To: sharpshooter From: Notatalldude 5/1/2008 1:46:27 PM Subject: RE: War of Agrerssion on Armalitia My reason - I raid. That's how I gain strength and extra supplies. Some poeple prefer peace but for me war provides a better flavor and makes it more fun. What can be done to stop this war - Well if you'd like I will offer peace right now, NO REPS. To: Notatalldude From: sharpshooter 5/1/2008 1:55:48 PM Subject: RE: War of Agrerssion on Armalitia Armalitia is a member of the alliance known as The Guard of which I am a member. I would appreciate it very much if you would cease hostilities , but reps will be needed as you started the war and the country in question is alligned. To: sharpshooter From: Notatalldude 5/1/2008 3:09:48 PM Subject: RE: War of Agrerssion on Armalitia I'd probably have considered reps and peace, however now that Morgaine, or whatever he is has been so rude and impolite towards me via PM, I don't think I will do reps. ----------------------------- The Guard and their allies were increasingly agitated at this sort of dialog and wondered if Notatalldude would have conducted himself in such a manner with a larger alliance. Looking at the publicly accessible part of their forums, Notalldude was discussing attacking Cemicolin of Delta Force a month earlier: http://www.agwoverlords.com/wars-to-date-t13.html This quote from him was especially of concern to the affiliates: "...he's also in only a very small 12 person alliance, in the past I've tech raided two nations of the alliance and didn't have a problem getting away with it..." Such exchanges made the affiliates wonder what sort of alliance would allow such a person in their ranks. ----------------------------- King Match was frustrated at the lengthy negotiations for full reparations when Notatalldude only offered half of the nearly $1 million in damages. He said, "Let me be clear - I am perfectly willing to fight this guy. I would PREFER to fight this guy if it weren't for the fact I don't want to drag the rest of The Guard into it." After 4 days of negotiations comments like this: "...but the idea is that The Guard, is 8 dudes. And it has a protectorate, from 14 dudes. xD 22 in total, and none are very strong at all. The point would be, if my alliance weren't as nice as it is, that I'd just continue warring, but they're nice, and so am I...", Notatalldude finally offered $10,000 short of full reps in a package of cash and technology. His reparation offer included this comment: "Youre lucky Im nice." His offer was almost 99% of the reparations request. The coalition asserts that he knew that there was a confederation of small alliances out there, and hypothesizes that he mistook their restraint for lack of resolve. He also underestimated the extent of their backing. ---------------------------------- A couple of weeks later he attacked Hindustania the largest member of Delta Force, an alliance of 31 members. It is important to note that it is composed of nations 2500-5000 nation strength. Likely Notatalldude considered them to be weak enough to safely victimize. Thus, he sent this message after his first round of attacks: -------------------- To: Sanjay Ardyash Manoj From: Notatalldude 5/16/2008 4:55:35 PM Subject: Tell ya' what.. If you send me 3 million dollars in aid then I'll offer peace. :) I am saving for a Manhattan Project, but yeah, send 3 mil by the morning or I continue attacking, and if you take a look at my military efficiency compared to yours, you'll realize that if I want, I can anarchy you in one day. --------------------- On 5/17 Hindustania switched from Delta Force to their affiliate The Buccaneers because it was more compatible with nations in his strength range -- something that would have been done whether he was at war or not. Diplomatic attempts were made on behalf of Hindustania by his allies to obtain peace and reps for the raid and extortion. Meanwhile, Hindustania chose to attempt a spy attack upon Notatalldude: --------------------- 5/18/2008 10:24:16 PM Green Hindustania Ruler: Sanjay Ardyash Manoj The Buccaneers Blue Notatalldude Ruler: Notatalldude AGW overlords Incite Religious Propaganda Complete Failure ----------------------- The AGW Overlords took the position to support Notatalldude. Aid was sent to Hindustania while negotiations were underway in cease-fire. Frustrated by the lack of progress, Morath left his own alliance "-----", joined The Buccaneers and attacked Notatalldude. While this was going on, another AGW Overlord member Llewellyn attacked Cathyy, a non-aligned nation who had been a member of the same confederation of independent nations and small alliances to which Sanjay and King Match belonged since May 8 2008. Normally, when non-aligned members of their confederation are attacked, only limited measures are taken; messages sent, coaching during, rebuilding afterward, etc. Such is the trade off for pure sovereignty and security. However, given recent history with Notatalldude, the confederation decided that his alliance poses a danger to them and the community at large. Therefore some, but not all, affiliated alliances within the confederation decided to forgo any further negotiations and immediately engage Llewellyn as well as any new AGW Overlord nations that attacked. AGW Overlords then came to to defend the tech-raiders Llewellyn and Notatalldude, claiming that they were the ones who were being victimized. As they added nations to the conflict, so did the affiliated alliances. ------------------------------------- Two members of other alliances joined the conflict. Morath of "-----" and Conscience of The Corps took leaves of absences from their alliances to join The Buccaneers to fight alongside them. No other members of these alliances fought alongside nor gave aid to any combatants while the conflict was ongoing ... provided one overlooks Blueland of Charalpain and transactions such as ------------------------------------ 5/19/2008 4:29:58 AM "Slap him with my dongs" Blue Beloved Ruler: RKANYZ The Corps Green Hindustania Ruler: Sanjay Ardyash Manoj The Buccaneers $3,000,000 0 Tech 2000 Soldiers 5/19/2008 3:35:36 PM "I agree with rkanyz" Red Sol Republic Ruler: Scyrcio The Corps Green Hindustania Ruler: Sanjay Ardyash Manoj The Buccaneers $3,000,000 0 Tech 2000 Soldiers ---------------------------------- Alternate names The FMITA war The BIG Setup War Military Operations *Notatalldude(AGW) tech raids King Match(The Guard) is messaged by their allies, pays reparations *Notatalldude(AGW) tech raided Hindustania(Delta Force), demands $3million in extortion. During the conflict, Hindustania switches from Delta Force to The Buccaneers, which is composed of nations closer to his strength range. Notatalldude, in a PM, takes it upon himself to declare that he has alliance backing in his tech raiding, which he most certainly does not. He manages to convince novice AGW Overlord nations that he is the aggreived party. *Morath(The Buccaneers) counter-attacks Notatalldude Morath lost many battles but retained non anarchy and continued to do so for the time being. *Llewellyn(AGW) tech raided Cathyy(non-aligned affiliate of affiliated alliances) During this conflict, Cathyy is persuaded to join Delta Force to deter tech-raids from others while this war is ongoing. She indicated that she was not interested in warfare, but her allies decided that AGW Overlords needed to be deterred/disabled from further aggression. So the affiliated alliances commenced counter-attacks upon Llewllyn and these were met by his allies at AGW Overlords. As they added nations to the conflict, so did the affiliates. It is alleged that spies infiltrated AGW Overlords, but no specifics are offered as to what sort of information was taken and for what purpose. In all, the only nation on the affiliated alliances side that was anarchied was Cathyy, and she did that to herself in a deployment error due to her inexperience. On the AGW Overlord side, a total of 5 of their nations were put into anarchy, with several others suffering heavy damage, some left with less than half the technology and infrastructure with which they started. Their air forces were largely decimated. While this was ongoing, several of the combatants received this message: ------------------------ To: ________ From: ________ 5/21/2008 8:05:00 PM Subject: My thoughts Greetings My name is ______ and I'm in the AGWOverlords. Everyone in this alliance are real life friends who have known each others over 10 years. The exception is notalldood. He is the only person none of us really know, and he recently joined our Alliance. He has been the subject of much turmoil. I hold no official office in the Alliance. I believe notalldood was 100% wrong when he attacked hindu a few days ago. When I saw this attack, I asked him on our forums if he should perhaps look for another alliance. I don't want to fight in this war, and I believe there are others in AGW who feel the same way. I want AGW to be an alliance that is built on respect and friendship, not on crud like this. I'm going to post this message on our forums, and maybe things can settle down. If possible, please let your Alliances know that not all of AGWers condone this behavior. I hope smarter minds can fix this situation quickly. I will be sending this message to several folks in your alliance. --------------------------- That particular attempt to end the war failed, but eventually Lord Stilton of Hell-Fighters and mtndew of AGW Overlords were able to reach an agreement for a White (unconditional) Peace, with no apologies or reparations asked for or offered on both sides. The confederation had no desire to seek punitive terms and did not wish to leave behind a resentful, humiliated former opponent. Epilogue As of this writing, the conflict is in the process of withdrawal. There is some uncertainty as to whether the AGW Overlords may wish to seek outside help from other aggressive alliances for some kind of revenge. Notatalldude is reportedly agitating for further hostilities while some in AGW Overlords are reportedly considering his ouster from their alliance. Currently, AGW has more total strength and nations than all of the alliances it is at war with, and the odds seem to be slightly in AGW favor. However, they have no way of knowing if the confederation has further extended ties. All parties would therefore be well advised to put this episode behind them for good. It is hoped that AGW Overlords will take more from this than they should just be more organized and careful in selecting those deemed safe enough to allow to join their alliance. Comments * The Cathyy part of this war was a major part of this, Cathyy had jumped into an alliance in the middle of the raid. ------------------- * Which was referenced above: "...Llewellyn attacked Cathyy, a non-aligned affiliate of the same confederation of nations and small alliances to which Sanjay and King Match belonged..."' and: "During this conflict, Cathyy is persuaded to join Delta Force to deter tech-raids from others while this war is ongoing." ------------------- Given the added paragraph to the Background section concerning Notatalldude that was presumably added by AGW Overlords, the confederation has expressed interest as to his status in their alliance.